


Objetos Perdidos

by seumin



Series: Shelley [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mención de Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Mención de Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryohei, Mención de Sasagawa Kyoko/Yamamoto Takeshi, Slow To Update
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin
Summary: Se rumora, entre las familias más influyentes, que el Décimo Vongola está perdiendo la cabeza. Que uno de sus Guardianes haya resultado herido no hace más que confirmar esas sospechas.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Shelley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760803
Kudos: 3





	1. Sol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano. El título viene de la canción Lost and Found de Taeil (Block-B) y Keita (w-ings).
> 
> Retomando antiguas costumbres: Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

«A mis veintiséis años me encuentro en la condición de una persona anciana; todos mis antiguos amigos han desaparecido... y mi corazón desfallece cuando pienso en los pocos vínculos que me siguen atando a este mundo...»

— **Diario de Mary Shelley** , _entrada del 15 de mayo de 1824_

* * *

**i. Sol**

Se rumora, entre las familias más influyentes, que el Décimo Vongola está perdiendo la cabeza. Se cuenta como un secreto a voces, con la discreción que se esperaría de un pedazo de información importante, de gran calidad y que no debe ser confiada a nadie más que a los miembros más allegados. Dicen que el hombre, a pesar de ser muy joven —mucho más que todos los Jefes— luce más viejo; que su rostro siempre está pálido y que sus movimientos torpes no se deben a algo propio de él, sino a su cansancio.

Rumoran, además, que están muy agradecidos con la persona a la que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer desaparecer a sus guardianes, pues es lo que necesitan para deshacerse, de una vez por todas, de los más poderosos que intervienen cuando de no involucrar inocentes se trata. Se dicen que, al final del día, no se trata más que de insignificancias, daños colaterales en la búsqueda del poder que los Jefes anhelan. Es deber de los subordinados servir como peones de sacrificio al igual que los Guardianes quienes, además de defender con su vida a quien sirven, deben ser fuertes, casi tanto como los legendarios.

Se supone —de acuerdo con antiguos documentos probatorios en la historia de diversas familias— que aquellos portadores del título «arcobaleno» son neutrales, solo asociándose a ciertas organizaciones o familias cuando así conviene a sus intereses personales ya que, en numerosas ocasiones, se ha demostrado que sus acciones no buscan un beneficio que no sea el propio. Para Reborn y los demás aquella no es la excepción.

Fon es escurridizo, como el viento, como su nombre lo dicta; pero, a diferencia de otros Arcobaleno, es un sentido diferente el que le ata a Vongola. No es sobre _famiglia_ , sino familia, el estar ahí para su sobrino —o lo que en realidad sea ese chiquillo de Hibari Kyoya— se ha vuelto su prioridad ahora que se ven librados de la maldición. No importa quién le busque o pregunte, Fon siempre niega asociarse con otros. El antiguo Arcobaleno de la Tormenta tiene muy claras sus prioridades. La familia — _kazoku_ — es ahora la principal.

Después está Yuni quien, al ser otra líder, sus guardianes le obligan a mantener la distancia de cualquier persona que estos consideren peligrosa, mucho más si han tratado con ellas desde hace años. Sus guardianes suelen excusarse diciendo que es por su seguridad debido a lo que sucedió una vez con Byakuran y no quieren que esa situación vuelva a repetirse.

Sin embargo, lo que a menudo olvidan es que, si Yuni tiene algo en común con su madre —aparte del físico y su tipo de flama— es que la muchachita es una fuerza imposible de contener. De vez en cuando se escapa y va a encontrarse con el Décimo, como si vivieran un romance prohibido, volviendo locos a todos en su ausencia. Reborn sabe de ello, por supuesto; pero se mantiene callado y finge no saber nada al respecto cuando alguien más le pregunta sobre el paradero de Yuni o si acaso la ha visto —tras una negativa como respuesta le dejan en paz, nadie quiere molestar más de lo necesario al asesino—. Lo hace porque puede jurar que en esos momentos Tsunayoshi recupera una parte perdida de su ser. Por ello, el antiguo Arcobaleno del Sol no reclama nada a Yuni e incluso le ayuda algunas veces en sus travesuras.

De Skull, lo último que se sabe es que se fue con los Simon y que permanece con ellos, forjando una amistad con el líder, Kozato Enma, tan extraña que nadie más que ellos dos pueden entender. Colonello y Lal aparecen cuando quieren y cuando la mayoría menos se lo espera, siendo el otro su prioridad número uno después de haber abandonado CEDEF. Verde y Viper —o Mammon, o algún otro nombre que haya elegido y del que tal vez aún no se han enterado— siguen en lo suyo, persiguiendo intereses científicos o cualquier otro que les deje una buena cantidad de dinero para, de acuerdo con ellos, vivir con todos los lujos y objetos que se merecen y necesitan.

Reborn, de quien juraban que seguiría su vida trabajando solo, decidió ser igual que Fon: quedarse por el bien de la familia, de su antiguo pupilo.

La fiesta luce gloriosa, con la mayoría de los jefes asistiendo y solo los que consideran una plaga dentro de su mundo ausentes. Reborn mueve la copa en su mano como si de vino se tratara, y toma un sorbo de la champaña barata que le han servido. Con tanto dinero invertido ahí, se sorprende que no se hayan esmerado un poco en la bebida.

Escucha las conversaciones, pone atención a los nuevos rostros que se presentan y toma una nota mental de aquellos que han desaparecido y el por qué dado. Reborn duda de todo, ya investigará más tarde, por su cuenta, qué es lo que en realidad esconden.

—Señor —una voz, en un tono muy bajo, anuncia al líder de una familia enemiga. No hay suficiente discreción como para que Reborn no lo escuche—, lo que pidió ya se hizo.

El hombre al que hablan es alguien en sus cincuentas, y forma parte de de los rostros nuevos. Lleva un traje barato que quiere hacer pasar por uno de los más caros, una corbata color roja con un diseño horrible y una camisa almidonada de color café que no combina para nada con lo negro del traje. Sonríe presuncioso, las arrugas se forman en su frente y cerca de sus ojos; con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, hace un movimiento de la mano para despedir a su subordinado y dice a su interlocutor:

—¿Lo ve? Le dije que Vongola no sería más un problema.

Reborn no se queda a escuchar el resto de la conversación. No lo cree necesario cuando ya han dicho suficiente, ha reconocido al subordinado y tiene el presentimiento de que algo muy serio y muy malo pasa. Se toma el resto de la champaña de un solo trago, después abandona la copa vacía y limpia de huellas en una mesa.

Nadie notó su presencia al llegar o estar ahí, mucho menos le notan al salir.

* * *

Raras veces Reborn se equivoca y, a pesar de que en esas veces Tsunayoshi ha cumplido sus expectativas e incluso las ha superado, siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de estar en lo correcto. En esta ocasión no es así. Encontrar a la familia en tal lamentable estado es algo que no se imaginó que sucedería jamás, ni siquiera con lo fragmentada que está; no sirve de nada el negarlo.

Lambo tiene el rostro hinchado; los ojos, rojos, y en sus mejillas aún pueden verse los restos de gruesas lágrimas. A su lado, Chrome intenta tranquilizarlo, cosa que está logrando al tararear una canción que Tsunayoshi solía cantarle hace años para que el Guardián del Rayo fuera a dormir. Mukuro se comporta extraño: sus ojos evaden la mirada de Reborn y en su rostro se impone una mueca mal disfrazada de sonrisa, un par de indicadores de que algo está mal, pues Mukuro es alguien que jamás evade una mirada y es capaz de esconder muy bien sus emociones e intenciones.

Sin embargo, lo que activa la alarma en él, es el estado deplorable de Gokudera Hayato. Con una mancha morada tomando forma cerca de su ojo izquierdo, un labio partido y sangre visible sobre la camisa roja, el Guardián de la Tormenta se nota, a primera vista, imperturbable. Reborn lo conoce muy bien, y puede notar el leve temblor en su labio o la forma en la que trata de esconder el dolor que siente en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Tiene un presentimiento, pero quiere asegurarse.

Lambo parece querer decir algo, intenta hacerlo. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir y un pequeño quejido abandona su garganta. Chrome le abraza con fuerza y Gokudera no le reprende; es Mukuro quien responde.

—Hirieron a Hibari.

Mukuro no dice el nombre completo. El hecho de que solo pronuncie el apellido y sin ningún toque de burla, sin ningún sobrenombre, hacen que Reborn sienta un dolor de cabeza aproximándose. No es necesario preguntar por su antiguo pupilo, el muchacho sabe lo que le pasó a Hibari. Se imagina el rostro de Tsunayoshi, el cómo debió tomar la noticia, la forma en la que quiso abalanzarse tras la puerta para ir a buscar a Hibari; el intento inútil de Gokudera por detenerlo —porque el ojo morado y labio partido eran cortesía de Tsunayoshi, está seguro— y el cómo el jefe de Vongola peleó para zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta. Quiere estar al tanto de la situación antes de enfrentarse a su antiguo pupilo.

—Emboscada. Lambo iba con él y un automóvil de una familia enemiga chocó contra ellos. El auto explotó y Roll alcanzó a protegerlos. Lambo fue la prioridad —Chrome resume y acaricia la cabeza del Guardián del Rayo. Sus dedos peinan el negro cabello y después sigue con su canción.

—Nos dimos cuenta de qué pasaba cuando una de las ilusiones más débiles de Mukuro fue destruida —Gokudera añade mientras se inspecciona una herida en el brazo—. No fue el Décimo, fue su caja arma —aclara.

—Preparé una ilusión para que creyeran que no hubo sobrevivientes —Mukuro declara, lo cual reconforta un poco a Reborn.

—¿Y dónde está? —Reborn pregunta. No es necesario decir nombres, todos saben muy bien a quién se refiere.

—¿En serio preguntas eso, Arcobaleno? —Mukuro responde—. Está con el ave, claro.

* * *

Reborn entra a la enfermería, el tenue sonido de la máquina que copia los latidos de un corazón se escucha fuerte en los pasillos vacíos. Sigue ese sonido y, cuando se asoma por el cristal de la puerta, ve la figura abatida de su antiguo pupilo. Su camisa naranja, de un tono más claro que el de su flama, está arrugada y tiene manchas oscuras; sangre de Gokudera, deduce. Su cabello está más alborotado de lo normal y sus ojos carecen de la poca cordura y emoción que siempre tienen en presencia de Hibari. Sus nudillos están cubiertos de morado y verde, prueba innegable de la pelea que pasó antes de su llegada. Sus dedos acarician con cautela la mano de Hibari —quien está tendido sobre la cama con vendajes, con el cuerpo pálido y con magulladuras, con respiración asistida—, como si el Guardián más fuerte de la Décima Generación fuese un frágil muñeco de cristal.

No quiere imaginarse cuánto tiempo estuvieron operando a Hibari —la última vez que tuvo contacto con él fue hace tres días, cuando le comunicó que había terminado sus asuntos en Namimori, por lo que el accidente debió de ocurrir en los dos días siguientes—, pero sabe que desde el ataque de Tsunayoshi hacia sus guardianes ha pasado un largo rato.

Suspira antes de ingresar a la habitación.

—Tsuna —llama después de un rato de silencio. El _Decimo_ se sobresalta y pausa un segundo las caricias a la mano pálida entre las suyas.

Jamás pensó que lo diría, pero extraña el tiempo en el que Tsunayoshi se daba cuenta —gracias a su intuición o a la costumbre— de su presencia sin siquiera voltear a verle.

—Lo siento, Reborn, no te escuché llegar.

Su voz es apagada, sin vida ni emoción alguna. Reborn ya ni siquiera suspira, está cansado de toda esta situación. Observa por completo la figura de Hibari y piensa: si Mukuro y Chrome no hubieran creado ilusiones como mecanismos de defensa para cada uno de los guardianes, ¿cuál sería el estado en el que se hubiera encontrado al Guardián de la Nube? Lo más probable —a pesar de que Reborn odia pensar en ello— es que hubiera muerto.

—Es fuerte —dice—, sobrevivirá.

Tsunayoshi se mantiene en silencio y su mirada apagada se vuelve a enfocar en Hibari. Sus dedos resumen sus caricias, como si no se hubiera dado ninguna interrupción. Reborn odia verle así, sin ninguna reacción que demuestre su enojo, decepción… algo. Tal vez es por ello que no le importa lo que el Décimo piense o llegue a pensar de sus acciones, Reborn hará lo que sea para que reaccione de una vez por todas.

—Lo siento, Tsuna, pero no me dejas otra opción.

No hay mayor advertencia que esa y no ve necesario una más. Alza un brazo y su mano se estira, sus dedos forman un agarre típico de él desde hace muchos años. Su fiel amigo, Leon baja de su fedora y se transforma en su arma preferida; Reborn hace lo que pensó que jamás haría de nuevo: dispara. La bala impacta, certera, a Tsunayoshi por la espalda, quien ni siquiera tiene tiempo de responder ante el ataque o reclamar a su antiguo tutor por ello. El sedante incluido hace efecto de inmediato y Tsunayoshi se queda dormido.

Reborn chasquea con la lengua. Su arma se vuelve a transformar en un camaleón y regresa a su lugar habitual, sobre el sombrero del asesino.

Las manos de Tsunayoshi siguen aferradas a la de Hibari.

* * *

Reborn lleva a su antiguo pupilo en brazos. Está mucho más delgado que la última vez que le vio. Es más, se atreve a asegurar que bajo su ropa sus huesos pueden ser más visibles, prominentes ante la falta de alimento, sueño y salud en general. Se pregunta qué hubiera hecho Iemitsu en estos casos solo para desechar su pensamiento ni dos segundos más tarde. Si aquel bastardo había abandonado a su esposa e hijo varias veces, si ni siquiera se había preocupado por la educación, salud y crianza de Tsunayoshi cuando éste era pequeño, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera ahora que ya es un adulto.

También se pregunta en dónde estarán él y Nana. Nadie tiene idea de a dónde se han ido y, si todos los miembros de Vongola y CEDEF son honestos, tienen cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse —como seguir vivos y mantener a los suyos con vida— que el paradero de su antiguo líder.

Camina por los pasillos, aquellos que ha visitado y se sabe de memoria, hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsunayoshi. Lo deja en la cama, con cuidado, y le cubre con una frazada desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Es la favorita de Tsunayoshi, deduce, y le acerca un muñeco de felpa que, recuerda, fue uno de los primeros regalos que recibió por parte de Hibari, regalo que fue el receptor de todos sus gritos de frustración cuando no sabía qué hacer o decidir respecto a sus sentimientos.

Reborn recuerda haberle aconsejado lo mejor que pudo —el que algunas veces involucrara una bala de última voluntad era un detalle que la mayoría estaba dispuesto a omitir—, trabajo que debió haber hecho Iemitsu. No es que se queje, Reborn no es de ese tipo de personas, pero detesta a aquellos que evaden al menos una de sus responsabilidades. Además, aunque muchos hayan dicho que él fue la figura paterna para Tsunayoshi, él solo se verá a sí mismo como su tutor, o un tío, pero nada más. A pesar de sus múltiples habilidades y capacidades, Reborn es de esas personas que no fueron hechas para ser padres.

Después de dejar al Décimo en su habitación y encerrarlo para que no cause mayores problemas, convoca a una reunión con los Guardianes. Reborn sabe que no tiene autoridad para ordenarles algo, pero aún le tienen el respeto suficiente —ya se deba al miedo o la admiración— como para tomar sus palabras como las sugerencias que son y llevarlas a cabo de ser así necesario.

Gokudera lleva el cabello húmedo y su rostro luce mejor sin toda la sangre en él. Lleva ropa cómoda que le recuerda al asesino a los días tranquilos, aquellos en los que el trío de amigos se saltaba las clases e iban al arcade para terminar huyendo de Hibari en cuanto éste los descubría. Lambo se ve más tranquilo y también se ha cambiado de ropa, optando por el pijama que Tsunayoshi le regaló cuando cumplió quince años. Mukuro y Chrome, a primera vista, se ven imperturbables, pero la palidez en sus rostros demuestra lo cansados que están al tener que hacer ilusiones y mantenerlas activas durante tanto tiempo.

—A este paso, Vongola caerá. —Es lo primero que dice, porque quiere que quede claro que no solo es Tsunayoshi el que corre peligro. A Reborn ya poco le importa la organización, pero si Vongola desaparece, también lo harán todos aquellos que estuvieron o siguen asociados a ella, así como todos los que están bajo su protección.

El silencio que les rodea es abrumador. Reborn se atreve a asegurar que en toda la historia de Vongola no se han suscitado tales eventos, pero tampoco han tenido un líder que haya soportado tantos golpes a su persona como a los que les rodean, en un sentido literal y figurado.

—Odio admitirlo —Gokudera es el primero que responde después de unos segundos. Habla con aparente tranquilidad, tanta que parece que no estuviera tratando de contener la tormenta que hay en su cabeza—, pero dependemos de que el bastardo de Hibari no muera.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Mukuro declara—. Aunque, si somos honestos, Tsunayoshi-kun va a romperse si el siguiente es alguno de nosotros.

En otros tiempos, Mukuro hubiera agregado a su voz el tono burlón que tanto le caracteriza. Pero no ahora, cuando la delgada línea que aún es la cordura de Tsunayoshi se aferra a que ellos sigan vivos. No ahora cuando ya no pueden permitirse el bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, si el próximo en efecto es Hibari, las consecuencias serán desastrosas.

—¿Por qué atacar al más fuerte? —Gokudera pregunta y suspira. Se frota el ojo izquierdo con la mano y, gracias al gesto, Reborn nota las manchas oscuras bajo los ojos verdes.

Él también lo ha pensado. Tiene sentido, se dice, si alguien ha usado el libro de rankings de Futa. Tiene sentido deshacerse de la persona más deseada por todas las familias y que solo ha jurado lealtad a una persona. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta, se pregunta, que Hibari Kyoya no es alguien que le jure lealtad a una organización, sino a su propio corazón, orgullo e ideales? Es muy ingenuo, estúpido se atreve a decir, el pensar que acabar con la ya frágil mente del Décimo Jefe de Vongola signifique que Hibari Kyoya buscará una familia más fuerte a la cual pertenecer.

Aunque sí, tal vez busque a una familia, pero no para unirse a sus filas como ellos creen, sino para destrozarlos por cualquier razón, racional o no, que se le ocurra al Guardián de la Nube.

No importa cuánto piense, cuántas vueltas de al mismo asunto, Reborn llega a las mismas conclusiones.

—Alguien sabe —Mukuro declara, lo que provoca que las miradas de todos se pongan en él—. Sobre Tsunayoshi-kun. Alguien lo sabe, tenemos un traidor con nosotros…

—O alguien nos está vigilando —Gokudera interrumpe, siguiendo el mismo pensamiento que Mukuro. La sola idea de saberse bajo el escrutinio de alguien, sin que ninguno de ellos lo haya notado —en especial él—, es algo que le repugna y avergüenza como Guardián, como mano derecha, como amigo. Cree que todos deben sentirse igual.

Reborn sigue pensando pues, si existe un traidor o alguien vigilando, su mente debe ir más allá. Debe imaginarse cualquier acción perjudicial y la forma en la que deben de contraatacar. Algo es seguro: nunca en su vida quiso tanto estar equivocado al haber pensado lo mismo que el Guardián de la Niebla.

—Con nosotros, Tsuna-nii no ve diferencia entre familia y Famiglia —Lambo interviene, tranquilo, pero con los eventos recientes aún frescos en su mente.

Todos los que están ahí saben de lo que habla Lambo. Tsunayoshi no tenía por qué y, aunque al principio se mostraba reacio a ello, los aceptó en la pequeña familia que sólo conformaban él y su madre.

—Tal vez —comienza Chrome, con su voz clara y firme ante sus iguales— no hay ningún traidor. El jefe, a diferencia de muchos, no ha sido un cretino con nosotros frente a los demás. Nunca nos ha tratado mal. Recuerdo que una vez se molestó porque alguien de otra familia comentó que no entendía cómo es que Lambo no peleaba si era su responsabilidad. El jefe respondió que, mientras no fuera necesario, no permitiría que Lambo peleara porque aún es un niño.

Reborn se lo imagina, claro. Lo dicho por Chrome evoca en él una situación dada hace tiempo, en la que un Tsunayoshi demasiado joven prefirió perder una pelea, un anillo, a la vida de alguien que no tenía motivos para pelear. Esa noche, Tsunayoshi prefirió perder lo que fuese a la vida de un niño casi desconocido, olvidando por completo que él mismo también era uno.

Hay veces en las que Reborn se arrepiente de arrancarle su tranquilidad a Tsunayoshi, de haber roto su burbuja y arrastrarle a un mundo que estaba tan empapado en sangre que es muy fácil teñirse de ella. Pero él era diferente, se decía, pues si había algo que su antiguo pupilo conserva aún después de mucho tiempo es su amabilidad. Es una lástima que el precio de ello sea el perder poco a poco su cordura.

Reborn suspira. Parece ser que estas últimas horas es lo único que ha podido hacer.

—Por el momento debemos dejarlo en su habitación y no dejarle salir—dice ante la atenta mirada de los guardianes, haciendo una pausa especial al ver a Gokudera y a Lambo, los dos más débiles ante lo que diga el Décimo—. Cada uno de nosotros se encargará de llevarle la comida y de mantenerle al tanto de la situación de Hibari. Solo lo general, nada de detalles. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien de una familia enemiga venga a terminar el trabajo que empezó o que Tsuna haga algo estúpido.

Todos expresan su conformidad, pero los ceños fruncidos indican que están pensando en futuras estrategias por si alguno de los dos casos se presenta. Después, Reborn pregunta lo que tanto ha querido saber en las últimas horas.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —En sus palabras está implícito que quiere detalles y nadie se irá hasta que él no esté satisfecho.

Es curioso cómo funcionan los Guardianes del Décimo, desconfiando de todo y todos, con la excepción de ellos mismos —algo que no hacían en el pasado—, Reborn y Fon.

Mukuro inhala profundo y empieza a brindar un poco de contexto, explicando la estrategia que realizaron hace tiempo entre ellos, desconocida por la mayoría y sin tomar en cuenta a Tsunayoshi. De un sistema de ilusiones detallado por Gokudera, hecho por Chrome y Mukuro, y planeado y probado por Hibari. Las flamas de la niebla están atrapadas en una caja de cristal que solo se liberan al romperse con las flamas de cada Guardián —que funcionan como si se tratara de una firma, en armonía con las de la niebla que están dentro de las cajas—, formando una ilusión que permita darles la ventaja ya sea peleando o escapando. No deben usarse, a menos que sea de extrema importancia, pues tienen un sistema de alarma conectado a uno de los Guardianes de la Niebla: si se activan, significa que se requieren refuerzos de inmediato.

Es un sistema complejo cuya seguridad es importante, por ello incluso requirieron de la ayuda de Irie Shoichi, tal y como lo habían hecho en el pasado, para la planeación y su posterior ejecución. Hibari fue el que se encargó de probar cada uno de sus planes ya que, al ser la persona que más odiaba las ilusiones, también era la más capaz para discernir entre las más débiles y las más fuertes.

Después, viene el turno de Lambo. Cuenta que, al regresar con Hibari del aeropuerto, el Guardián de la Nube se dio cuenta de que les estaban siguiendo. Se lo confirmó en el automóvil, cuando notaron que venían detrás de ellos a una velocidad constante y similar a la de ellos. Si hubiese sido solo Hibari, éste se arriesgaría a pelear contra los otros sin importarle mucho las consecuencias, pues tenía confianza en sus habilidades y en su fuerza. Pero Lambo le acompañaba y, debido a lo sucedido la última vez que el más joven acompañó a otro Guardián, Hibari no quiso arriesgarse. Aceleró y el coche que les perseguía también lo hizo. Manejaron por un largo rato hasta acercarse a un lugar desolado. Fue ahí que Hibari le dio la orden de explotar el automóvil con ayuda de las flamas del rayo en el momento que él se lo indicara.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Lambo estaba muy nervioso, para él era imposible hacer explotar el auto. ¿Qué pasaba si algo salía mal? Cuando Hibari le gritó «ahora», Lambo no pudo hacerlo. Hibari nunca gritaba, por lo que supo que había cometido un error cuando la expresión en el rostro del Guardián de la Nube cambió. Hibari sacó la caja de cristal con las flamas de niebla y la rompió al mismo tiempo que flamas de tipo nube empezaban a abandonar su anillo. Ni un segundo después, el proyectil impactó en su auto.

Hibari, siendo el Guardián que más rápido actúa, había tomado un poco de esas flamas para su propia caja y así liberar a Roll. Le pidió que formara su esfera de espinas, le pidió proteger al menor. Lambo se desmayó y no supo nada hasta que, tiempo después, Mukuro les encontró. A él con un golpe en la cabeza; a Hibari inconsciente, con múltiples heridas y perdiendo sangre a cada segundo.

Chrome toma la mano de Lambo y le da un pequeño apretón. Cuando el muchacho voltea a verla, ella le regala una sonrisa. Si bien el gesto es apenas visible, es muy perceptible para los que están ahí presentes; ya se han acostumbrado con el pasar de los años a los diferentes tratos y peculiaridades de cada uno de sus iguales.

No saben qué ilusión se formó, pero fue muy fuerte como para alejar a los hombres que les seguían sin que sospecharan nada.

Reborn oculta la mirada bajo su fedora y piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora. También se pregunta qué era lo que hacían Lambo y Hibari en el aeropuerto, regresando de Namimori, pero no quiere cuestionar al Guardián del Rayo, le concederá un tiempo de gracia para que se tranquilice antes de exigir respuestas.

Por el momento, es mejor si los guardianes de Tsunayoshi se van a descansar, ha sido un día agotador para todos y los días próximos serán días difíciles, llenos de tensión y de espera agobiante.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Arcobaleno? —Mukuro pregunta después de que Reborn hace su sugerencia.

—Iré a investigar algo.

Les da la espalda y se va. Piensa en regresar a aquella mansión en la que estuvo antes e investigar al hombre que declaró algo sobre Vongola. Si él tuvo algo que ver con el ataque a Hibari y Lambo, lo van a lamentar.

* * *

Reborn regresa muy temprano. Ni siquiera ha amanecido cuando pone de nuevo un pie en la mansión. Le recibe un silencio pesado, de esos que se quedan aguardando a que algo suceda y no importa si es bueno o malo; es un silencio que asfixia mientras más se prolonga. Hay ligera niebla dentro de la casa, sin embargo, no le afecta. Reconoce el trabajo de Chrome y Mukuro en ella, lista para activarse en el momento que detecte a un enemigo. Es una ventaja que Reborn no sea uno.

Observa su traje, antes limpio y bien planchado, ya sin la elegancia que siempre le caracteriza. Ahora está sucio y arrugado, con manchas de sangre ajena y pólvora de todas las balas que usó. Porque esta vez hizo una excepción a sus múltiples reglas, pues dejó que sus sentimientos le nublaran el juicio y que todo se volviera un asunto personal.

Suspira, cansado. Ha suspirado mucho en las últimas 48 horas.

Con el sigilo de siempre, se va directo hacia su habitación y se mete en la ducha. El agua está tan fría que siente pequeñas punzadas en su piel, en especial en su cabeza; pero no le importa, porque se lleva la sangre y el olor a hierro impregnados en él y en su traje. El agua rojiza sigue resbalando mientras se quita la ropa sucia, después la arroja hacia un rincón. Dejará que se seque, se deshará de la evidencia, todo volverá a la rutina que ya tiene programada y, a estas alturas, es difícil de olvidar.

Piensa en Tsunayoshi, en qué le dirá una vez que descubra lo que Reborn ha hecho. Se imagina su mirada reprobatoria, su sermón de siempre: «no podemos resolver esto con más violencia, será un ciclo» para después sonreír a modo de disculpa, como si las palabras del Décimo hirieran los sentimientos de Reborn.

Sin embargo, Reborn es diferente. Lo que él siente y piensa dista de lo que sintió Luce en su momento, así como de lo que ahora siente Tsunayoshi.

El agua limpia su cuerpo y lo relaja; se torna roja y se lleva consigo los restos de lo que fue, alguna vez, una insulsa piedra en el zapato que resultó ser más que molesta.

Al salir de la ducha, la claridad del día le recibe. Está soleado y ninguna nube puede verse en el cielo. Casi se ríe al compararlo con todo lo que ha sucedido y con lo que está pasando, pues Ryohei ya no está y Hibari no ha mostrado señales de mejora. Al menos está estable, piensa, lo cual es preferible a que empeore.

Decide no dormir más. En cambio, espera a que el agua en su cuerpo se seque por completo. Estiliza su cabello tan pronto como puede y toma del armario un traje sastre nuevo, hecho a la medida con la tela que prefiere. Un poco de colonia es suficiente para disfrazar el olor a hierro que, es posible, quedó impregnado en su cuerpo.

En cuestión de un par de minutos está listo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se mira en el espejo y se acomoda su sombrero una última vez antes de ir a la cocina por el desayuno y después encaminarse hacia la habitación de Tsunayoshi para ver cómo se encuentra.

Para él, no es necesario llamar, basta con su presencia para que el par de personas —al que le ha pedido se mantengan vigilando— le abran las puertas de la habitación. Está todo oscuro, pero no le sorprende.

—Tsuna, tu desayuno.

El bulto en la cama se mueve con pereza, son movimientos sutiles, pero muy notorios para el arcobaleno. Al parecer recién se despierta gracias a que anunció su presencia, no porque la intuición de Tsunayoshi le indicara algo.

El Décimo se mueve hasta que se incorpora y permanece sentado sobre la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo. Reborn no tiene idea de qué pasa por la mente de su antiguo pupilo, así que espera antes de hacer cualquier comentario.

—Reborn —llama, al fin, con voz ronca y en un volumen muy bajo. Es posible que tenga la garganta adolorida—, tuve un sueño…

Reborn detesta hacerlo, pero no duda al interrumpir a Tsunayoshi.

—No fue un sueño, Tsuna.

—Ya veo.

Tsunayoshi no habla más. Permanece en silencio y, tal parece, le es más interesante lo que sea que esté viendo a la presencia de su antiguo tutor en su habitación. Reborn considera ya decir cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle responder, pero al ver el esfuerzo con el que Tsunayoshi oculta el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo, opta por no hacerlo.

Aunque no quiere, Reborn decide que es hora de marcharse. Debe investigar, dar algunas órdenes a gente de su confianza y corroborar que no haya dejado evidencia, después de todo, uno nunca puede ser muy precavido. Echa un último vistazo a Tsunayoshi sólo para encontrarse con que sigue en la misma posición y no parece querer moverse de ahí.

Al salir de la habitación, Reborn ve que Lambo está ahí, esperándole. Su rostro tiene una expresión compungida y se encoge un poco, pidiendo una disculpa por escuchar a escondidas.

—Todo estará bien —dice al muchacho. Por más que Lambo hubiese sido una molestia para él en el pasado, sabe que no es un buen momento para atormentarlo más.

—Kyoya-nii tiene un plan —Lambo declara, pero no menciona nada más. Sus dedos juegan con un anillo del rayo que recibió como obsequio de parte de Hibari cuando cumplió dieciocho años.

Reborn espera que ese plan de Hibari, cualquiera que sea, funcione lo más pronto posible.

—Debo ocuparme de algo. Dejaré que alguien traiga la comida, tal vez la cena —Reborn ordena, pensando en el tiempo que le tomará encargarse de todo lo que quiere hacer—. Si hay algún cambio en la condición de Hibari, me avisan de inmediato.

Lambo asiente y Reborn se marcha, ignorando que adentro de la vigilada y oscura habitación, los sollozos y la culpa se hacen presentes. La comida se queda en el olvido, después se enfría.


	2. Rayo Parte 1

Si hay algo con lo que Lambo sueña estos últimos dos días que Tsunayoshi ha estado encerrado e indispuesto, es la mirada apagada llena de sorpresa y dolor, así como la expresión en el rostro de su hermano cuando el Guardián del Rayo llegó alterado y hecho un desastre a la mansión, con manchas de sangre ajena sobre su ropa. Lo helado que se quedó cuando Mukuro, detrás de él, traía con un poco de dificultad el cuerpo de Hibari hasta que otros miembros de la familia le ayudaron a llevárselo al ala de la mansión que fungía como enfermería.

Cuando su hermano reaccionó, Gokudera comprendió que estaba a punto de suceder algo peor, por lo que intentó detener cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. No vio otra opción más que sujetar a Tsunasyoshi e impedirle que fuera detrás de sus guardianes o que entorpeciera el trabajo de intentar salvarle la vida a Hibari. La desesperación de Tsunayoshi fue tan grande al verse imposibilitado por el agarre de Gokudera que el pequeño león dormido dentro de su anillo despertó. Nuts rugió y las flamas del cielo se desperdigaron por la habitación, iluminando a todos con una luz naranja molesta, triste y adolorida.

Por primera vez, después de más de diez años, en el rostro del Guardián de la Tormenta había heridas que no correspondían a la ferocidad de su propia caja arma.

Lambo se despierta en la noche varias veces. Siempre que sus ojos se abren, lo primero que hace es consultar el reloj, sólo para descubrir que no han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que empezó a dormir o desde la última vez que despertó. En esos días, todos los guardianes están muy conscientes del tiempo que transcurre rápido, del que lo hace lento; de los relojes que cada uno de ellos lleva, de los que están en las paredes y en el celular, y se aseguran de que siempre marquen la misma hora.

Para Lambo, sin embargo, el tiempo transcurre lento cuando más es consciente de él y, con cada minuto, desea que todo se trate de un mal sueño. Desea que, al despertar, se encuentre con la sonrisa boba de Ryohei oniisan, o que Takeshi-nii le quiera enseñar a jugar béisbol para animarlo, que Timoteo-san le regale dulces o que Basil le de consejos —que no entiende— con su extraña forma de hablar.

Cierra los ojos, inhala profundo y cuenta hasta tres. El tic tac del reloj es imperturbable, no perdona y, por supuesto, lo único que sabe hacer es avanzar. La situación no cambiará, se dice, y piensa que algunos sueños, por más que lo desea y esté dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, no se hacen realidad.

* * *

Por la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol apenas si se asoman y después de dormir escasas horas, baja a desayunar. Sabe que el omelette es delicioso, pues está hecho con una receta casera heredada por uno de los mejores cocineros, por las manos de nadie más que el joven encargado. Lambo lo ha probado antes miles de veces; sin embargo, ahora que toma un primer bocado, descubre que no es más que un platillo insípido que, si no se apresura a comerlo, le sabrá amargo.

Después de comerse la mitad, con el esfuerzo extremo que eso le ha supuesto, Reborn entra a la cocina. Lambo se siente en un juego de escondidas, en el que el Arcobaleno le encuentra sin ningún esfuerzo, pero nota que el «adulto» se sorprende un poco al verle.

Lambo supone que está haciendo una expresión extraña, porque Reborn frunce el ceño. Es un cambio apenas perceptible, que para cualquiera que no fuera un Guardián de Vongola, para cualquiera que no ha convivido lo suficiente con él, pasaría desapercibido. Lambo respira, hondo. Reborn hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, lo que le basta para saludar y reconocer la presencia del Guardián del Rayo como un igual —al estar en la misma situación, no más—; después se sirve su muy necesitado café.

Toma asiento frente a él mientras Lambo come. Juega con los últimos pedazos de omelette que quedan en su plato mientras mastica la pequeña porción que hay en su boca. Su apetito se ha ido por completo.

—Hoy es tu turno, ¿cierto?

La voz de Reborn resuena en la cocina vacía. Hace un eco que vibra contra las paredes y en el cuerpo de Lambo, quien se estremece y asiente sin apartar la vista de su plato. No se siente con ganas de abrir la boca más que para comer. Además, siente que en cuanto intente hablar lucirá como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo la boca, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

El día anterior, ya al atardecer, después de que Reborn cumpliera su palabra y llegara antes de la hora de la cena —sin dar explicaciones de a dónde había ido o qué había hecho, nada fuera de lo habitual en él—, hicieron un pequeño calendario con los días próximos, así como el guardián que se encargaría de vigilar a Tsunayoshi, de tratar de obtener una reacción de él, por mínima que fuera.

—Bien.

El resto del desayuno pasa en silencio, sin que Reborn mencione la declaración que Lambo hizo el día anterior sobre el plan de Hibari. Tal vez sí confía en él, o tal vez le da el beneficio de la duda para que pueda demostrar que su declaración es cierta… Es posible que sea ninguna y, en realidad, la única persona en la que Reborn confía un poco es Hibari.

El olor del café —amargo, intenso— se filtra en el aire hasta que Lambo siente que es lo único que puede respirar. Siente que se asfixia de a poco, que respira café mientras los ojos juzgadores de Reborn no se despegan de él. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago, tiene ganas de salir corriendo y vomitar lo que acaba de comer.

Reborn termina su café, ajeno a los dilemas que plagan la mente de Lambo, se acomoda su fedora. Sin una palabra más entre ellos, sin regalarle más de su preciado tiempo, el Arcobaleno le deja a solas en la cocina. El desayuno ya está frío. Lambo siente que su fuerza se va, junto con los restos del omelette, a la basura.

* * *

A las 9 en punto de la mañana, Lambo se para frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tsunayoshi. Hay un par de personas a cada lado; Lambo las reconoce como dos de los miembros que más tiempo han estado en Vongola, que son leales a la familia y al Décimo. Supone que Reborn les ha dado instrucciones precisas y que han depositado en ellos toda la confianza posible para que estén en tal lugar.

Al igual que ellos, Reborn también le dio indicaciones antes de entrar y, a pesar de que le duele el hacerlo y obedecer al asesino, no le queda más remedio que observar lo más que puede y delatar el estado mediocre en el que se encuentra su hermano.

Respira, hondo, y llama a la puerta.

No hay respuesta, pero no le sorprende. Tal vez su hermano está dormido o no le ha escuchado porque Lambo no ha querido tocar con demasiada fuerza. Le abren la puerta y entra a la habitación con sumo cuidado, gracias a la bandeja que lleva entre las manos con uno de los platillos favoritos de Tsunayoshi.

Cuando el ligero clic de la puerta suena detrás de él, lo primero que nota es que todo está oscuro. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbran un poco, ve que las cortinas están corridas e impiden el paso total de la luz. Sin embargo, es lo único fuera de orden que hay. No hay cosas tiradas o rotas, el orden permanece igual a de la última vez que entró a la habitación. Aunque Tsunayoshi nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas, Lambo se dice, de demostrar de forma abierta sus errores. Su hermano es del tipo que esconde todo para que no haya más evidencia, del que esconde sus exámenes con menos de diez puntos para que nadie más que él vea la vergüenza que provoca.

Un ruido proviene del baño y Lambo da un pequeño brinco. Le dice a su intranquilo corazón que se calme, que no se trata de nadie más que Tsunayoshi. Respira profundo un par de veces antes de que su hermano salga del baño y, gracias a la luz encendida de éste, note su presencia.

Tsunayoshi enciende la luz de la habitación. Ve al Guardián del Rayo y le sonríe, pero el gesto se siente un poco forzado. Es en ese momento que Lambo nota las manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de Tsunayoshi, la palidez de su rostro, su cabello enredado; que su sonrisa es un gesto reflejo, algo que siempre hace para tranquilizar a Lambo porque no quiere preocuparle o porque le sigue viendo como un niño a pesar de que ya es un adulto.

Nota, además, la cena del día anterior, justo como Reborn la dejó.

—¿No quieres comer? —Lambo pregunta y sólo obtiene un silencio como respuesta.

La imitación de sonrisa tiembla un poco, pero no desaparece. Los ojos de Tsuna están rojos, hinchados. No hace falta ser un genio o poner mucho pensamiento en ello para saber que ha estado llorando y no ha dormido bien. La ropa que lleva es la misma de hace dos días, por lo que supone que no se ha bañado.

Lambo quiere decirle algo, lo que sea, con tal de que un poco de lo que era su hermano regrese a la persona casi vacía que está frente a él; pero es inútil, porque Lambo nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, no con las importantes en los momentos que más se necesitan.

Coloca la bandeja en una mesita de noche y después aparta la comida que trajo Reborn para llevársela de vuelta a la cocina.

—No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Tal vez te ayude a relajarte un poco y a descansar.

Ni una palabra. Tsunayoshi se acuesta sobre la cama y se acurruca, cubriéndose con la frazada y llevando consigo un muñeco de felpa que vio varias veces con anterioridad. Sabe que su hermano está sufriendo y tratando de asimilar la situación, todo lo que ha pasado desde la muerte de Ryohei-niisan, a su manera; pero no puede evitar preocuparse cuando jamás lo había visto así. No quiere imaginarse cuál es la imagen del Cielo que se les ha aparecido a los demás guardianes que Lambo no ha podido ver.

Se mantiene en silencio a pesar de que a Lambo nunca le ha gustado pues, desde que tenía cinco años, ha estado rodeado de risas, juegos y la calidez de una familia «adoptiva» que se siente más real que la verdadera. Es tanto el odio que le tiene al silencio que comienza a hablar. Empieza disculpándose, porque es lo que siente que debe hacer primero.

Sabe que Hibari está inconsciente y es comprensible que Tsunayoshi haya pensado que había muerto. No le dice que él también lo pensó así, hasta que Mukuro le tranquilizó e hizo entrar en razón. Se alivió, por supuesto, cuando el Guardián de la Niebla afirmó que la ilusión había hecho su trabajo pues, de lo contrario, ahora tendrían dos cadáveres en lugar de dos personas heridas. Pero no es así, Hibari está bien. Lambo quiere hacérselo saber, que el Guardián de la Nube está bien, con unas heridas que le están tratando y que, conociéndolo, despertará más pronto de lo que piensan.

Tsunayoshi sólo se remueve bajo la frazada. Lambo está un poco aliviado al saberse escuchado, al notar que Tsunayoshi se tranquiliza un poco porque él no le miente, no desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lambo —Tsunayoshi le llama, al fin, después de lo que se siente como semanas. Ha sacado la cabeza de su escondite, sin embargo, no se gira a verle. Su voz es cálida, un poco aliviada, pero no trae consigo la sensación de tranquilidad que siempre le había dado a Lambo. No le responde —. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí —dice en voz baja; sabe que su hermano le escuchó.

Tsunayoshi asiente, se cubre de nuevo con la frazada y no vuelve a hablar.

Lambo se va de la habitación después de un rato, con la comida fría que trajo Reborn y un poco satisfecho al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su hermano, prueba de que se ha quedado dormido.

Sus manos tiemblan en todo el trayecto hacia la cocina mientras pelea para que las lágrimas no salgan o que, al menos, esperen hasta que llegue a su propia habitación y nadie pueda verle. No quiere una repetición de las palabras del pasado, que la etiqueta de «niño llorón» siga asociada a él cuando ya es todo un adulto.

En la cocina, se encuentra con Gokudera. Le recibe con silencio. Los ojos verdes sólo le observan por dos segundos, pero Lambo sabe que ese tiempo es suficiente para que el Guardián de la Tormenta averigüe todo lo que quiere saber, para fruncir el ceño y que la preocupación se apodere de él. Gokudera abre la boca, quiere decir algo, pero se arrepiente en el último minuto y termina su comida en silencio.

* * *

La segunda vez que Lambo entra a la habitación es después de despertar de una pesadilla del accidente. Las flamas que le rodeaban se sentían muy reales, le faltaba el aire y sentía cómo el calor llegaba a su garganta y pulmones. Despertó asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la sensación de no poder respirar bien. Le tomó veinte minutos recuperarse del sueño, de convencerse una vez más que ya estaba a salvo.

Se da una ducha rápida para alejar de sí los restos del sueño y para volver a la realidad. No puede evitar pensar en su yo del futuro. ¿También habrá pasado por este futuro? ¿O es una nueva distorsión, una nueva realidad alterna creada por una mala decisión? Tal vez sea eso, una realidad alterna que ya no puede salvarse; porque no hay un solo enemigo que esté detrás de esto y al que se puedan enfrentar.

No tiene mucho sentido hacer esperar más a Tsunayoshi. Lo poco que puede recordar de su pesadilla seguirá con él a menos de que encuentre otra cosa que le haga olvidarla por completo y, con el ambiente como está, en esos momentos es imposible.

Lambo entra a la habitación de su hermano, después de tocar varias veces y no escuchar respuesta. Primero asoma la cabeza y después, cuando ve la silueta de Tsunayoshi, sentado y muy despierto, entra.

Lo primero que nota es que la comida que llevó sigue tal y como la dejó. Lo segundo, que su hermano no se mueve ni habla, ni siquiera después de que un «Tsuna-nii» abandonó los labios de Lambo.

Cada segundo que pasa ahí, en silencio, es incómodo. Cree que antes el silencio le molestaba porque no era más que un niño, sentía que le ignoraban y se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de gritar a donde fuera, de anunciar su presencia para que quien fuera que estuviera cerca jugara con él. No le gustaba estar solo, no le gustaba no sentirse querido por nadie y por ello tomó la misión de acabar con Reborn. Sólo así, se decía, podrían llegar a quererle como él deseaba, tal y como había visto en muchos de sus libros de ilustraciones.

Encontró la familia que le dio, no lo que él quería, pero sí el amor que tanto necesitaba. Tsunayoshi se encargaba de eso, aún lo hace, de amarle y protegerle como Lambo no se imaginó jamás. Siempre atento de él, aunque tuviera sus propios problemas de autoestima, su pesado entrenamiento, los intentos de asesinato… A pesar de que ya no era un niño, a Lambo le siguen incomodando los silencios, así que opta por esa estrategia, por volver a ser un poco de su yo descontrolado de hace muchos años y llevar un poco de ruido a su alrededor.

Empieza por lo básico, por la escuela y los amigos que ha hecho, por lo poco difícil que se le ha hecho adaptarse al ambiente. También comenta la última broma que Mukuro le hizo a Estupidera —no puede evitarlo, el sobrenombre abandona su boca tan pronto como recuerda—. Su estrategia tal vez no sea la mejor, pero funciona, pues Tsunayoshi le responde de vez en cuando, hablando casi en susurros o interrumpiéndose, olvidando después de un segundo lo que estaba diciendo. Se disculpa cuando se percata de ello y sonríe, pero el gesto sigue siendo vacío. Lambo le perdona, porque al menos está haciendo un pequeño progreso y porque no quiere que Tsunayoshi se sienta triste, no más de lo que ya está.

Su normalidad, si es que puede llamarle así, no dura mucho. Se rompe en el momento en el que comienza a contar una vivencia con Hibari. Es ahí cuando el semblante de su hermano cambia; Lambo desea haberse quedado callado, o que esa también fuese una anécdota ignorada. No puede evitar que le duela.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?

Tsunayoshi pregunta después de mantenerse en silencio por un largo rato, justo cuando Lambo está a punto de abandonar su asiento para marcharse. Duda. No sabe si contarle o no, si lo que diga va a perjudicar más de lo que pueda ayudar. Sin embargo, se dice que es su hermano, que estará bien. Además, Lambo le ha prometido no mentirle, así como Tsunayoshi tampoco lo hace.

Le cuenta sobre el accidente. Dice todos los detalles que omitió a los demás Guardianes, las emociones que sintió en cada segundo y que siguen aferradas a él, lo que pasó por su mente y las expresiones de Hibari mientras les seguían. No quiere guardarse nada para él, al menos no frente a Tsunayoshi, porque si alguien merece saberlo todo, es su hermano. No hay mentiras ni verdades a medias, solo su versión de los hechos.

Lambo no deja de culparse, de decirse que, si hubiera obedecido a Hibari, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Hace tiempo juró que las cosas serían diferentes, que sería fuerte para ayudar en lo que pudiese a su familia; pero tal parece que sólo eran palabras bonitas que resonaban bien en su mente.

Al final del día, Lambo sigue siendo ese «niño llorón e inútil» que no puede lograr nada.

—Tsuna… lo siento…

—Lambo, quiero que te vayas —dice en voz muy baja. Tanto que le pide repetirse una vez más—. Quiero que te vayas… déjame solo, por favor.

Lambo nota los puños que forman las manos de su jefe y hermano, el temblor que le recorre el cuerpo y cómo lucha por mantener su voz tranquila. Se levanta, muy tranquilo, de su asiento y no dice más. Duda un segundo en la puerta, al tratar de girar la manivela, esperando que Tsunayoshi se arrepienta de su decisión. Sin embargo, Lambo se regaña cuando no escucha más que el silencio.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cierra con un clic detrás de él.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Quien viene a su encuentro es Gokudera. A Lambo no le sorprende, en lo absoluto. Mira de reojo a las personas a un lado de la puerta, quienes han estado en la misma posición a saber cuántas horas ya. A Lambo le incomodan, mucho. Siempre le ha gustado la privacidad y confianza que su familia le brinda y, con ellos ahí, se siente desnudo, a merced de la opinión siempre desconocida de un completo extraño.

Gokudera se percata de su ánimo, tomándole de los hombros y llevándoselo a su habitación. Una vez allí, le avienta el control de una vieja consola y pone un juego en el que Gokudera es pésimo, pero Lambo es excelente. Juegan diez partidas, de las cuales todas son derrotas para el Guardián de la Tormenta. Gokudera se queja por perder, y las veces en las que estuvo a punto de arrojar el control hacia el televisor, a Lambo le recordó los viejos tiempos.

Los ojos se le nublan, las lágrimas empiezan a salir y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlas. Gokudera pone la mano sobre su hombro y da un pequeño apretón. Lambo alza la mirada, hacia los ojos color esmeralda. Ve reflejado en ellos comprensión y apoyo, algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado recibir por parte de él unos años atrás. Después, le abraza; Lambo piensa que los días pasados no se había sentido nada tranquilo como en ese momento.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Lambo juguetea con la cuchara del cereal. Sabe que no debería comer eso, pero no tiene ganas de nada. Solo come porque Gokudera le obliga y no le dejará marcharse a dormir a menos que tenga algo en el estómago.

Incluso después de estar con Gokudera un rato, Lambo se siente peor que antes. Creyó que su cobardía había quedado en el pasado, que ahora era más fuerte y más valiente, pero tal parece que su yo de hace quince años era más valiente que su yo presente. No tiene la fuerza para ver a Tsunayoshi otra vez, no después de que le pidiera que se fuera. Por ello Gokudera se apiadó de él e indicó a alguien más que le lleve la cena al Décimo, así como ordenó no hacer preguntas innecesarias.

La figura de Gokudera se asoma por la puerta de la cocina. El Guardián de la Tormenta se afloja el nudo de su corbata roja. Es un tono que a Lambo le recuerda al color de la sangre de Hibari, por lo que desvía la mirada y la clava en su plato de cereal. Quiere alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza, olvidarlas por un momento; pero es inútil. Las escenas se repiten en el momento que cierra los ojos, ya sea que esté despierto o dormido.

Gokudera suspira, cansado. Se sirve un vaso de agua y toma asiento frente a él.

—¿Y Haru? —Lambo pregunta, quiere alejar el silencio agobiante que les rodea.

—Ni idea —Gokudera responde y toma un sorbo—. Le pregunté a dónde iba y me dijo que debía hacer algo que había olvidado. Esa mujer es muy terca y se enoja si le pregunto más «de lo debido». Una vez me dijo que no estaba en un interrogatorio con la policía como para responderme lo que yo quisiera.

A pesar de las quejas, Lambo nota el afecto en la voz de Gokudera, pero no comenta nada sobre ello. Toma un bocado de su cereal y hace un gesto cuando nota que ya no está crujiente; la leche con chocolate se le hace un poco insípida.

—Pero es fuerte, sé que podrá defenderse.

—Ryohei oniisan y Takeshi-nii también eran fuertes —Lambo dice, con voz muy baja y apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, Gokudera lo escucha, la rigidez súbita en su postura lo delata—. Lo siento… yo…

Gokudera alza la mano y niega con la cabeza. No quiere disculpas, no con las interminables que ya han recibido de parte de Tsunayoshi. Lambo hace una mueca, comprende bien el sentimiento. Los «lo siento» que han abandonado la boca de su hermano han sido tantos que, si tuviera el ánimo para bromear, le dirían que ya ha cubierto su cuota de disculpas incluso para la otra vida.

—¿Cómo…? —Gokudera comienza a preguntarle, pero se interrumpe. Toma otro trago de agua e inhala profundo un par de veces—. ¿Cómo está el Décimo?

¿Cómo está? Lambo se pregunta a qué se referirá el Guardián de la Tormenta. ¿Al físico? ¿A su salud mental? Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no importa a qué sea, la respuesta es la misma en todos los aspectos.

Lambo responde antes de meterse la cuchara a la boca.

—Mal —se obliga a tragar el cereal. Jura que nunca le había dolido tanto el comer, ni siquiera cuando ha estado enfermo—. Nunca lo había visto así.

Procede a contarle cómo vio a su hermano, lo que hacía y las reacciones que tenía a todo lo que Lambo decía o hacía. Gokudera asiente, con la mirada moviéndose de un punto a otro, lo que le indica a Lambo que está pensando, procesando la información para crear un plan que pueda ayudar a Tsunayoshi y a todos.

Jamás lo ha dicho, pero la admiración que tiene por Gokudera es mucha. A pesar de que todo se esté desmoronando, él saca la fuerza para seguir adelante, para servir como un pilar y que el resto de la familia no se desmorone… al igual que Hibari.

—Gokudera —le llama y cuando los ojos esmeraldas voltean a verle, continúa: —, gracias.

Lambo no dice más; Gokudera tampoco responde —debido a la sorpresa—, pero no es necesario que lo haga.

Se levanta y pone su plato sucio en el fregadero y vuelve a su habitación. Intentará dormir, alejar malos sueños y esperará que el día siguiente sea menos cruel con todos, en especial con su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por cualquier error que esto pueda tener.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
